


Pie Pieces

by mooseboyband



Series: Hit&Miss [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseboyband/pseuds/mooseboyband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’Why such the urge to kill something? Seriously! jeez you just murdered my would-be children ya know!’’ Dean whines curling into a ball on the sofa as Sam sighed in relief and fear, he’s never made it this far..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Pieces

Every time, even the third time around it shocks Sam to the core.

He did it, he kissed him,again.

He only did it when he was defenceless--alone&needy

He only did it cause he knew he could, every time.

    ‘’So, Sammy wanna go grab something at that diner again? Sam? You okay bud?’’ _That diner_ , Sam knew what that meant--what it led to.

Getting picked up by his big brother in their father's car and not having to head back to their motel immediately after school,

  ‘’Dad found another lead, didn’t he?’’ Sam guessed not looking up as he spooned the chocolate-sundae in front of him. Some dripping down the sides of his mouth..like the last time, though he did it consciously this time around.

  ‘’Yeah and a pretty good one at that, i mean considering he just up and left, didn't even take the impala.’’ Dean replies taking a spork full of pie to Sam’s ice-cream leaving little pie pieces behind.

  ‘’Oh come on Sam it’s not that bad! Don’t be such a baby!’’ 

 _A baby? Him?_ Sam whines internally as he continues to stare at the crumbs topping his dented sundae.

   ''I’ll take it if you don’t want it.’’ Dean points to his spoon, diving in without the boys consent-- _nothing new_.

           By the time they’d gotten bored of joyriding around the town and came back to their room it was dusk, and Dean was sure their dad would murder him if he knew he was driving that much without a license and got the impala into a small bump with another truck.

   “Sam? You awake?’’ Dean gambles over his younger brothers snoring body obnoxiously splayed over the couch as he holds a bag he bought from a shady man behind the convenient store they’d stopped at when Sam started complaining about needing to take a leak.

   ‘’...No go away...’’ Sam grumbles as he yawns, sitting up in a stupor staring at Dean half-lidded.

  ‘’Wanna do something we shouldn’t?’’

  ‘’Shoot at cars passing by?’’

  ‘’Nope’’

  ‘’Go to a bar and hit on cougars?’’ 

  ‘’Nope-a-rooni kiddo.’’ Dean chuckles lightly taking a seat on the sofa shoving Sam a bit as well as grabbing hold of his thigh giving it a little squeeze, making Sam quiver from the sudden gesture, was he ready? could he even do this? Even if he couldn't Dean had already taken his jerk as an ‘okay’ to keep going.

  ‘’Sorry for ruining your sundae, want me to make it up to you baby brother?’’ Dean asks into Sam’s ear.

  

  ‘’No’’ Sam denies, _He was freaking out--he couldn't go through with it._

  ‘’Why? C’mo--’’ Sam threw his foot into Dean’s lap, dramatic--yet extremely effective.

  ‘’Dean please, let’s just go---shoot something!’’ Sam suggests randomly as his brother groans rocking back&forth in pain holding his crotch.

 **  
** ‘’Why such the urge to shoot something? Seriously! jeez you just killed my would-be children ya know!’’ Dean whines curling into a ball on the sofa as Sam sighed in relief and fear _, he’s never made it this far.._


End file.
